<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study break by orphean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208990">Study break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean'>orphean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Under-Desk Blow Jobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphean/pseuds/orphean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Stop studying.’ Bruce ran his nails down Harvey’s neck, kissing the top of one ear, then the other.</p><p>‘I need to study.’</p><p>‘You need to kiss me.’</p><p>‘No. I want to kiss you. I need to study. There’s a clear and semantic difference.’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BruHarv will not let me go. Here’s Bruce distracting Harvey when the poor boy’s just wanting to study for the bar. I am obviously not a lawyer, but all my friends whose significant others sat for the bar basically never talked to anyone for three months beforehand, so I assume Harvey would be the same.</p><p>I’d like to imagine Harvey smokes Sobranie Cocktails, even though they’re not technically available in the US, hence the gold cigarette filter. I didn’t tag “dramatic irony” because I feel like with pre-Two Face BruHarv, the dramatic irony is just <i>there</i> and hurting you. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harvey was up to his elbows – literally – in books and notes, stacked in precarious towers with a logic that he couldn’t quite remember at the moment.He heard the door to his apartment open but before he could look up from the article in front of him, he recognised the tell-tale squeak of overpriced fashion sneakers and the clinking of keys thrown onto the hall table. He rubbed his eyes and tried to find his place, distracted by the unexpected noise. God, he hated contract law.</p><p>Bruce whistled to himself as he moved around in the apartment, clattering dishes on the kitchen counter and rattling the cutlery when he opened the wrong drawer and slammed it shut again.</p><p>‘Shut up, Bruce.’</p><p>Harvey allowed himself three seconds to glance over his shower and bark in Bruce’s general direction. Bruce didn’t seem to mind, chuckling fondly. Harvey tightened the grip on his pen. Bruce didn’t get it. Bruce didn’t understand how important this was, how everything rested on him passing the bar. If he didn’t pass the bar, everything he had been working for would have been for nothing. He found his cigarettes and lit one, taking long greedy drags even as he realised that the ashtray had disappeared somewhere under the stacks of papers. Finding it would steal more time that he couldn’t bear to lose, and yet he didn’t have a choice. He found it and put on the windowsill, far enough away that he was unlikely to put anything on top of it again, close enough that he could reach it.</p><p>He had finished the cigarette and had just regained his focus when he heard Bruce enter the living room. Harvey had made the decision when he moved to his new apartment to keep his desk in the living room rather than the bedroom to maintain some kind of semblance of separation between sleep and studies. In general, it worked pretty well. He could get up when his 6.45am alarm blared and let Bruce keep sleeping, and Bruce would only be a problem when he finally woke up sometime closer to noon. The problem was that the living room didn’t have a lock, so once Bruce was up and about, there was nothing to stop him from being a distraction.</p><p>If Bruce wasn’t so damn hot, Harvey would be <em> really </em> annoyed.</p><p>‘Stop studying.’ Bruce ran his nails down Harvey’s neck, kissing the top of one ear, then the other.</p><p>‘I need to study.’</p><p>‘You need to kiss me.’</p><p>‘No. I <em> want </em> to kiss you. I <em> need </em>to study. There’s a clear and semantic difference.’</p><p>‘Yeah, you want to kiss me?’ Bruce placed two fingers on Harvey’s chin and tilted his head up, planting two kisses in quick succession. ‘Mm, tastes like cigarettes.’</p><p>‘I need to study.’</p><p>Harvey insisted, but he couldn’t help but open his mouth under Bruce’s insistent press. Bruce tasted of coffee and chewing gum, and Harvey kissed him deeper to get more of Bruce. He wasn’t helping his case. </p><p>‘I’ve got a proposition.’</p><p>Bruce had his left hand curled around Harvey’s chin, holding him gently in place. His right hand was dipping under the collar of Harvey’s shirt, mapping curious fingers over his skin.</p><p>‘Hey, don’t stretch my shirt.’ Harvey caught the hand and threaded their fingers together. He sighed when Bruce kissed him again. ‘What’s your proposition?’</p><p>‘Scoot your chair out a little and I’ll show you.’</p><p>Harvey, unconvinced, let himself roll back a few inches. Bruce kissed his forehead. Moments later, he had crawled under the desk, placing himself squarely between Harvey’s legs. Bruce put his palms on Harvey’s sweatpants, right over his ankles. Slowly, slowly, he began moving his hands up Harvey’s legs, light teasing strokes over his inner thighs and brushing over his groin before hooking fingers in his waistband. He was grinning like the cat who caught the canary.</p><p>‘You’re fucking kidding.’ Harvey said.</p><p>‘Mm, no, I’m not. Being a lawyer is all about being able to deal with unexpected and distracting situations. So, come on, lift your pretty hips for me.’</p><p>There was no good reason for Harvey to follow that order. But he had such a hard time saying no to Bruce.</p><p>‘My hips aren’t pretty,’ he protested even as he lifted himself off the chair and Bruce pulled his pants and underwear off in one smooth motion. The cheap fake leather of his office chair was warm and clinging under his bare skin.</p><p>‘Agree to disagree.’ Bruce brushed his nose against one of Harvey’s knees, mouthing over the soft skin of his thighs. ‘Your hips are <em> very </em> pretty, just like all of you. But if it makes you feel better, I can call them handsome.’</p><p>‘You’re the pretty one, Wayne.’</p><p>Bruce looked up at him, eyelashes long and heavy, mouth pink and inviting. In the shadow of the desk, Bruce’s fine features were almost elfin, those high high cheekbones, that elegant nose. His blue eyes were almost black and his hair tumbled into his forehead. His smile was smug, conniving, irresistible.</p><p>‘I thought you had to study, Harv?’</p><p>Harvey swallowed. Bruce had his hands splayed over the inside of his thighs, his thumb barely grazing against his groin with each semi-circle he made. Harvey felt himself twitch. The idea of letting Bruce pleasure him while he ignored him for the particulars of contract law felt wrong and yet it was appealing, enticing.</p><p>‘Come on, baby.’ Bruce only ever called him <em> baby </em>to tease him. ‘Pick up that big clever book and let me get to work. Get going on your study plan and let me earn my keep.’</p><p>‘Earn your keep? Jesus, Bruce. You don’t have to–’</p><p>‘Harvey.’ Bruce kissed his thigh and then bit down, the sudden pain blinding for just a second. ‘We’ve all got our fantasies.’</p><p>‘You’re filthy,’ Harvey murmured, brushing his fingers through Bruce’s hair. Bruce keened into the touch like a stray cat, as though surprised by affection.</p><p>‘That’s the way you like me.’ Bruce kissed the heel of Harvey’s palm and flicked the tip of his tongue over the veins on his wrist. ‘Come on, honey. Indulge me. Get studying.’</p><p>Harvey hesitated for a moment before he reached for the book he had been struggling with all day. Bruce began with small kisses up his thighs, breathing warm air over his skin. He moved slowly, so slowly. Harvey, staring at the same sentence he’d been looking at since he opened the book, started to wonder if he had misunderstood Bruce’s intent when Bruce finally, finally, flicked his tongue over the tip of his penis. Harvey bit back a sound. Bruce huffed warm air over Harvey’s skin, amused at how he twitched at the slightest touch. He scattered more kisses, open-mouthed and wet, over the tender skin before he took him in mouth and worked him to full hardness. There was no damn reason for Bruce to be <em> this damn good</em>.</p><p>Studying. He was supposed to be studying. Harvey wasn’t sure when he had let his eyes drift shut at the bliss of Bruce’s mouth, warm and wet and begging to be fucked. He blinked and tried to find his place. He’d been reading a sentence about – hell, he couldn’t even remember what it was about. He tracked over the page, trying to find something that looked even half-familiar. Bruce had one hand splayed over his stomach, keeping his t-shirt out of the way, and another wrapped around his cock, stroking him in time with the movements of his mouth, lazy and teasing. Harvey read half a page and didn’t take in a single word.</p><p>Okay. This wasn’t working.</p><p>Harvey put a hand on Bruce’s forehead to hold him in place and pushed the chair back. After Bruce’s mouth, he felt cold and exposed in the air of the apartment. Bruce whined and pushed against Harvey’s palm; mouth wide, tongue out, hungry for him.</p><p>‘Bedroom.’</p><p>Harvey kicked off his pants and got up, making his way to the bedroom. He didn’t have to look back to know that Bruce was going to follow him, that Bruce was as desperate as he was. In the back of his head, a voice said: <em> But you’re supposed to study </em>. Harvey ignored the voice. He tore off his shirt when he reached the bedroom and, turning, Bruce was there, and Harvey pulled him close to kiss him. Bruce clung to him, like Harvey was the only thing that kept him from drowning, like Harvey was the only thing that made sense. Bruce ground his hips against him, the denim coarse against his skin. Bruce whimpered into his mouth when Harvey reached between them and pressed his palm against his erection, and again when he one-handed undid Bruce’s fly and tried to push his jeans down. Bruce had his hands on either side of Harvey’s face and sighed when Harvey let go of his neck to use both hands to force his jeans down, down. Harvey loved to feel Bruce’s skin against his, silken and smooth. He wrapped his arm around Bruce’s waist and pressed them together as he maneuvered them further into the room. Bruce keened. </p><p>‘Bed.’</p><p>Obediently, Bruce fell onto the bed and tore off his pants and underwear and pulled his shirt over his head. He propped himself up on his elbows, legs spread, exposing himself to Harvey. He was naked but for a pair of herringbone-patterned socks, held in place by sock garters secured at the top of his beautiful muscled calves. The afternoon sun dappled over his body, casting him in a soft glow. He was the most enticing thing Harvey had ever seen.</p><p>‘Are you going to fuck me?’ Bruce was breathless, his pupils blown, his face excited.</p><p>‘I don’t have time to fuck you. Down.’</p><p>Harvey crawled up the bed on hands and knees, pressing his palm against Bruce’s chest. Bruce let himself fall. He put his hands above his heads. Harvey curled thumb and two fingers around his wrists, pressing his index and middle finger against Bruce’s palms. Bruce folded his fingers over Harvey’s. Harvey kissed him deep and slow, each kiss claiming. Bruce smiled into the kisses, happy to be claimed. Bruce bucked his hips, rubbing them together. Harvey groaned into his mouth. Bruce always got so wet for Harvey, leaking as though just seeing him was enough to make him want to come. It was intoxicating. Harvey never felt as powerful as he did with Bruce gasping beneath him. He licked his way down Bruce’s throat, tasting sweat and salt and the bitter residue of cologne.</p><p>‘What are you going to do?’ </p><p>‘Don’t you want to know?’ Harvey murmured, claiming another kiss before he sat up and reached in the nightstand drawer. ‘Keep your garters on.’</p><p>‘I might have worn them with an ulterior motive,’ Bruce admitted with a grin.</p><p>Bruce watched Harvey, expectant eyes trained on the lube Harvey poured into his cupped palm. Bruce kept his hands over his head, clenching his fists in anticipation. He inhaled sharply when Harvey smoothed the cool gel along the inside of his thighs, long firm strokes that grazed over his erection and testicles. Bruce stayed pliant when Harvey lifted his legs and placed his ankles on his shoulders. For a few moments, they stayed like that: Bruce presenting himself to Harvey, open and willing; Harvey restraining himself.</p><p>‘Like the ancient Greeks, huh?’ Bruce asked, his voice thick with arousal.</p><p>‘Got it in one, sugar.’</p><p>Harvey used one hand to line himself up, sliding between Bruce’s thighs and wrapped his other arm around Bruce’s legs, closing them around his cock. He made a first tentative thrust, Bruce’s thighs slick and tight and perfect. As Harvey worked to establish a rhythm that felt right, Bruce worked a hand between his thighs and pulled back, his palm slick with lube. He curled his palm over them both, ensuring that with each of Harvey’s thrusts their cocks slid against each other. Satisfied, he squeezed his thighs. Harvey could see stars behind his eyelids.</p><p>‘You’re gonna be the death of me.’ Harvey barely recognised his voice, dark and growling and ravenous. Bruce’s eyes gleamed.</p><p>‘Is that a promise?’</p><p>Bruce was grinning, teasing, and Harvey wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. He rolled his hips and settled into the rhythm, fucking Bruce’s thighs with unrelenting focus, fast and hard and it wasn’t as tight as Bruce’s ass, it wasn’t as wet as Bruce’s mouth, but it was still damn good. Bruce’s grin fell off his face and he gasped for breath, his eyes wide open in unseeing pleasure. The hand above his head was clenching the pillowcase. He clenched and unclenched his thighs around Harvey, trying to meet his thrusts with a roll of his hips. With his free hand, Harvey pressed against Bruce’s hips, holding him in place. Bruce mewled.</p><p>A part of Harvey wanted to draw this out and tease Bruce until he was begging, until he debased himself with filthy promises and needy whimpers. Harvey could never get used to how he was able to peel away the layers of Bruce, the sardonic smirk and unfeeling façade, until all that remained of him was need and devotion. Bruce bit his lip to keep the moans from tumbling from his mouth, loud and depraved. But Harvey didn’t have the time to do what he wanted. Not yet. Not today. So he fucked him fast and hard and murmured words of praise, wanting to see Bruce succumb under him. He told Bruce that he was so pretty shuddering for him. He told Bruce how good he felt, told him to squeeze those thick thighs for him, to be good for him, to make him feel good. Bruce squeezed his eyes shut and let Harvey’s words wash over him, his grip on the pillow hard enough that his knuckles were white, his teeth drawing blood from his lower lip.</p><p>Bruce made a mess when he came, splattering white over his stomach and chest and throat, arching his back and babbling nonsense, a mindless mantra of <em> loveyouwantyouloveyouloveyou</em>. He squeezed his thighs and, god, he was so strong, so good, and Harvey followed Bruce over the edge, making Bruce even more of a mess. (Bruce was so beautiful like this.)</p><p>Once the haze had cleared, Harvey let go of Bruce’s legs and collapsed next to him. Bruce rolled his head and faced him, his eyes half-lidded in satisfied exhaustion.</p><p>‘I need to get back to the books.’</p><p>Harvey reached out and cleaned off some come from Bruce’s cheek with his thumb. Bruce caught the thumb and licked it clean, closing his lips around it and lathing it with his tongue. Bruce was insatiable. Harvey’s heart hurt from how much he loved him.</p><p>‘Good study break?’ Bruce asked when he released Harvey’s thumb, a lazy smug smile on his face.</p><p>‘Amazing but unnecessary study break,’ Harvey replied and kissed him before getting up. ‘Want a cigarette?’ </p><p>Bruce considered it for a second before shrugging.</p><p>‘Sure. Something’s gotta kill me.’</p><p>Harvey returned with his sweatpants under one arm, two cigarettes and a lighter. He lit both cigarettes and handed one to Bruce. Bruce accepted it, his beautiful fingers brushing against Harvey’s. He took a long drag and exhaled through his nose. Harvey was reminded of a dragon breathing fire. He watched Bruce smoke as he cleaned himself off and got dressed again. Bruce stared at nothing and took slow thoughtful drags of the cigarette. The gold of the filter made his lips look redder than usual, his skin paler than usual. Bruce glanced over at Harvey and smiled his slanted smile at him.</p><p>No matter what Bruce did, he always amazed Harvey. Whether it was his kindness or his self-deprecating humour, he made Harvey feel weak. Right now, Harvey couldn’t get enough of watching Bruce lie on his bed, covered in come and lazily smoking a cigarette. He seemed utterly unbothered by Harvey looking at him or the slowly drying spend. If Harvey didn’t know what an utterly bad idea it was, he would have wanted to take a picture of the moment, immortalising how breathtaking Bruce was at every single moment.</p><p>‘You’re so beautiful,’ Harvey said, putting his cigarette down briefly as he put his shirt back on.</p><p>‘I thought you said I was pretty?’</p><p>‘You can be both.’</p><p>Harvey sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Bruce again. He should be studying, he knew, but he could spare another few minutes.</p><p>‘The bar is in eleven days. Once I’m done, we’re going to have a nice dinner together, drink some damn nice scotch, and I’ll fuck you until you can’t see straight.’</p><p>Bruce closed his eyes and smiled.</p><p>‘Is that a promise?’</p><p>‘I’m in no two minds about it,’ Harvey promised.</p><p>‘And then I’ll take you to Europe. Guess I should book some tickets. When do you start your job?’</p><p>Bruce had been talking about taking Harvey to Europe after sitting for the bar for almost as long as they’d been together. Harvey had never been, and his embarrassment at how easily Bruce seemed ready to spend thousands of dollars to take him on a vacation was fighting with his happiness that Bruce <em> wanted </em> to spend a small fortune on him.</p><p>‘October first.’</p><p>‘Mm, that’ll give us a nice amount of time on the continent. I’ll get planning. You’ll start your new fancy attorney job all cultured after weeks of trudging through museums and seeing the sights with me.’</p><p>‘I’ll be a legal assistant until I pass the bar. <em> If </em> I pass the bar.’</p><p>‘Harvey, baby, don’t be stupid.’ Bruce finished his cigarette and dropped the butt in a half-empty glass of water. He kissed him. ‘You’ll pass the bar. You’re the smartest person I’ve ever met. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.’</p><p>‘I <em> will </em> worry my “pretty little head” about it as you keep <em> distracting </em>me and I won’t pass if you keep hanging around here. I love you but you’ve got to leave me alone.’</p><p>Bruce huffed.</p><p>‘Okay, I’ll leave you alone. Do you want me to grab you dinner tonight?’</p><p>‘Mm, okay.’ Harvey ran his fingers down his side. Bruce shivered and smiled. ‘Something I can eat one-handed. I’ll need to take notes. I’m reviewing a test exam tonight. And pick me up some more cigarettes.’</p><p>‘How’s the four-a-day going?’</p><p>Harvey finished his own cigarette and dumped it in the glass.</p><p>‘That was my ninth. So, not great.’</p><p>‘Naughty boy.’ Bruce tutted.</p><p>‘I thought that was you?’</p><p>Bruce laughed, his eyes glittering and his teeth bared.</p><p>’I guess you’re right. But: go back to your studies. I’ll take a shower in a bit and get out of your hair. I’ll return at dinner with food and cigarettes for you.’</p><p>Harvey kissed him once more before standing up. Bruce winked at him.</p><p>‘Sounds good.’ He took Bruce’s hand and planted a kiss on the inside of his wrist. ‘I love you, Bruce.’</p><p>‘I love you too. Now, <em> go</em>.’</p><p>Harvey didn’t <em> want </em>to go. The idea of spending the day in bed with a naked and sated Bruce was much more tempting than reviewing torts and estate law, but it was only another two weeks. Once the bar was over and done with, he could spend days in bed with Bruce, making him see stars and holding him close. Until then, he just had to focus.</p><p>He could do that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>